gmtaresrpgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodbath
Note: This takes place the morning after the attack on the Inn Last night is a blur. There was a scream I think, Violet roused me, I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Variel was just getting down there as well. There was blood, the barmaid was layed out on the ground visciously attacked, but still breathing. It looked like a vampire attack. Violet rediculously accused Variel. I am not sure what I expected but Variel was clean, not a drop of blood on him, and that look on his face. Shock and Horror... and something more disturbing, excitement. But he was innocent of course. The thought never entered my mind otherwise. Violet did not know, Chaniud knows she'd never pay that much attention to me, but the fresh wounds up on neck would make it obvious that Variel had already fed. I think I touched my hand to my neck I think and defended him. I don't recall what I said exactly or him. Then we heard the voice. Playful, sadistic, frightening. She looked just like him you realize. "My Sister" He said. She left the Bar maid for him, they wanted him to rage, they wanted him to lose control, they wanted a savage monster in our rear behind closed doors, and them in front of us. They failed though. What they had instead was a cunning and clever warrior, and he was angry. They made another tactical error as well. They made an enemy of Alexandrina Silversmith. Looking through the door I saw them. half a dozen maybe? They looked strong. One looked stupid, a big dumb half-orc, barely spoke trade tongue. I don't even remember thinking, The words just came from my mouth, "Hold Portal!" Divining Light shimmered with power and the front doors locked tight. I threw my body against the door to hold it shut. To aid the spell. Artemis! Arn! Where are you? I remember asked that. They were putting on Arn's Armor... my chaniud it would take minutes for the armor, and we had seconds at best. There we stood, 'Lady Alex' and Hold Portal between five of these monsters. Violet was.. I actually don't know where Violet went. I think she found the dwarf dead. He'd be no help, she returned shortly with his crossbow, and fired it with out much success. They wanted Variel. They wanted Variel. I never occured to me to give him over. It never would. Those monsters won't have him so long as I can still draw my rapier and still weave my spells. I locked eyes with the big dumb one. In a sing-song voice I added just enough magic to compell him, "Variel has escaped down the road, find him before your boss gets angry." He wandered off for a moment, sadly all it bought us was a moment. Thinking back on it Variel's sister might of took control of him, like one of the others did to me, and Arn. But that is only a guess. My pathetic magic failed to help us again. The Sister wandered to the door, and tried to break it, I held it shut against her onslaught. I began to use my magic and song to bolster the party knowing Melee would come soon. Then with a single blow from her great sword she shattered the door out from around me. I said something, I don't recal. I think it was something sarcastic. She didn't seem impressed. Then she swung at me. I dodged the lazy swing effortlessly, Arn and Artemis rushed down stairs, Arn in full armor... How he got it on so fast I will likely never know. With the door down they began to cast, and I had a sudden realization, Taban was outside in the wagon. Was he even awake? had they killed him already? was he hiding? I had no idea at this point. Web, the bastdards had cast Web, sealing me in front of Variel's sister. Another blow from the great sword, her and the big dumb one were both stuck in it as well. I dodged again. Did she swing at me two or three times? I don't recall. Her blade never teached me. I would never allow it. There was an... some sort of fire being, and he kept trying to cast Spark. But it never worked, this was the first indication that Taban was still alive. Several seconds went by with failure before they realized he was there, The dumb one was sent after him. How Taban survived against that brute alone I have no idea. Eventually Spark did go off, about the same time Artemis and Variel had snuck outside, The Sister was standing off to the side when Variel struck her, he did significant damage to her. The web went up in flame, I managed to avoid some of it but I was burned bad trying to avoid it. With the web burned out and our positions covered by smoke Arn and I rushed forward, There archer had been tossing arrows at us the whole time, a few even connected to Arn, We both rushed her and cut her down bad, Though she managed to escape. Artemis and Variel were hitting them from the East, and we were pushing up the middle. Taban was keeping the half-orc busy, and Violet began casting illusions, and enlarged Arn. Our twin assault virtually rendered the archer out of the fight. Artemis and Variel both took serious injuries from Variel's sister's greatsword but both were still on there feet and they both managed to hurt the Sister. A ten foot tall Arn caught the sister's attention and her and soon the half-orc began to turn towards Arn. Between the two of them Arn was badly hurt, but still fighting. A well timed Cure spell from me kept Arn back on his feet. I had attempted to cure Variel, but he refused, the reason why would make sense finally this morning. They had a caster who burned both me and Arn with a burning hands. I was sick of being burnt in general by this ass and charged him, cutting into him bad and nearly killing him. A few seconds later he was on the ground bleeding out thanks to me. Artemis, Variel and Arn cut down the sister, The Half Orc was taken out by a color spray and finally finished off by Artemis. The Cleric and the Archer both ran. I stayed behind to see to Variel. Some how Taban still lived, Violet, Taban and Arn rushed off into the dark forrest to in different directions. From the spell caster I found a magically enhanced crossbow made of Darkwood, and a ring of sustenence, both will come in handy later I am sure. This party was sent to fight us specifically, My suspisions were bolstered by this, we are indeed being scried by -------, Variel confirmed the identity of the culprint and much more this morning. Variel removed his sister's head and took several more steps to ensure she would never rise as a full vampire. I am ashamed to admit this, but injured and frightened I asked him to stay with me that night. He asked for me to remove my blood stained clothes. I did, and nearly bare I climbed into bed with him. Normally I would quite enjoy this, however I was far to shaken to do more than cuddle against him. He played with some cards before climbing into bed. ****** This morning I awoke and layed with him, with his arms around me and I asked him some questions. I received... a lot of information. I learned a lot about him, Some of it quite useful tactically. I feel for once we finally know what we are up against, and I am planning. Variel is a sweet man, but he is deeply troubled. He hates feeding, but he has to, especially after being injured. I coerced him into doing it again. It was painful, but not unpleasant. It makes him feel bad about himself however. I wish he wouldn't. I chose to take on this burden, its my choice, and its for his own good. I hope he doesn't hate me for this. I have a plan though, a plan to get us out of this. A plan to end the Xaphan threat once and for all. My Uncle would like it, though he'd think its stupidly suicidal. But I dare not write any more details until we can provide protection from the scrying. I am going to try to clean the blood off of my clothes today before we leave and see to the barmaid, I used the last of my magical energy to heal her last night. Also, my sword began to emit a faint magic aura last night. It... it feels like power now, it's hard to explain. And if YOU can read this, yes YOU, I am coming for you. Continue to try to hurt me and I will destroy you. Continue to try to hurt Variel and my friends and I will bring your country down. That is a promise. I am sick of running, and I am ready to start fighting back. If you are smart you will kill me, but you won't you will under estimate me like all the rest. And the last thing you will ever see is my Rapier puncturing your throat. I promise this. -Alexandrina Silversmith.